


Omovember Days 22/23 - Need to Go During a Fight/In a Boat/on the Water

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Gray and Natsu decide to fight as training, but Gray's full bladder is distracting him.
Series: Omovember 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Kudos: 3





	Omovember Days 22/23 - Need to Go During a Fight/In a Boat/on the Water

Gray scowls, trying not to let Natsu see the discomfort in his face. Even if this was only training, he’d never let the fight end because he can’t control his bladder. Natsu lands on the beach. Gray stands on his ice island in the middle of the lake, suddenly void of his shirt.

He can hear Lucy yelling about his shirt, but he ignores her. He prepares for a strong ice attack but ends up aiming it into the water, shooting icicles into the lake uselessly. He can hear Natsu’s mocking laughter.

He needs to empty his bladder soon, or the lake won’t be the only water. Natsu shoots some flames at the ice island, and Gray reacts too slowly, falling into the water. Once he’s submerged, his body decides the warm water is a good enough place to go and his bladder begins to empty. 

He forgets he’s underwater for a minute and opens his mouth to exhale in pleasure and sucks air in his lungs. He feels something go under his arms, gripping his armpits and pulling him up. He pops out of the water and drops his chest to the sand, coughing up the water in his lungs. He vaguely realizes he’s still peeing, though he’s not in the water now.

He finally calms down enough to breath, and his bladder is finally empty. Natsu is soaked from head-to-toe, and Lucy is wet from the waist down. They both look extremely worried. “Are you alright, Gray?” Lucy asks, very clearly panicked.

“I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting to fall into the water and opened my mouth.”

Natsu uses his body heat to dry them all out. “No fights for a while,” Lucy says, sitting on the sand and laying down, panting. Gray laughs in agreement, and notices he lost his pants. Whatever. He’ll find them later.


End file.
